memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Secret Police
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale The term "Secret Police" was never referenced on-screen, and we certainly don't need a page stating certain canon operations are similar to Secret Police when such a statement has never been made in canon. --From Andoria with Love 14:31, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 14:31, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete indeed' - Enzo Aquarius 14:56, 10 January 2007 (UTC) The Gestapo is referenced on Enterprise. 20:32, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Not only that, the Cardassians are compared to the Gestapo( DS-9). 20:33, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Irrelevant. Were the Gestapo called "Secret Police" in Trek? If not, then this is an article for Wikipedia, not Memory Alpha. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:37, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Yes. Type "Gestapo" in the SEARCH icon. It is what the secret police of Nazi Germany was called. Then type KEEP. 22:21, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *But, as Cobra stated, the term 'Secret Police' was never referred to in Trek. If we added articles that were related to all things mentioned in Trek, our database would probably be double it's size by now :P - Enzo Aquarius 22:26, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *Find me the quote from an episode that say "Gestapo are secret police", or even a quote with the words "secret police". Citing the fact that we defined Gestapo as secret police in our own article is not citing the term as being used in canon. No one is doubting that "Gestapo" is canon, it is not up for deletion after all, but that does not mean that we need an article on "secret police", it means we need (and have) an article on the Gestapo. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:28, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *116, you're misunderstanding. If the term "Secret Police" was not used in an episode, then it's not canon. You can't say it's canon via indirection, i.e. "Cardassians" (canon) were referred to as "Gestapo" in an episode (therefore canon) and "Gestapo" (canon) was referred to as "Secret Police" on Wikipedia (or wherever, not canon), therefore "Cardassians" = "Secret Police" is NOT canon. Capice? -- Renegade54 22:35, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete.' ----Willie 16:14, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep'. but i cant give you a citation for a reason...but I'm almost sure that the term secret police has been used in trek... at some point... i wish i could remember the episode, but it was ds9 or voy... --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:44, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **On a side note, the article is wrong. The Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar are civilian intelligence services (analogous to the CIA), and IIRC, the KGB is military intelligence, neither of which are structured as secret police. If they were, they would do their own dirty work, they dont..they use third party intermediaries. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:49, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ***I just want to remind you that we do have an undeletion policy, which I think would be better served than keeping an article that no one can come up with a Trek reference for. Bring it back when we can actually find one. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:54, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ****I agree with Cobra. Even if there is a reference to Secret Police (doubtful), the article at present is all wrong and a proper citation to correct it has not been found. So we can just delete this page but re-create it if and when a proper citation is found. --From Andoria with Love 05:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *****No problem with that. If we found a reference, it would require a complete rewrite anyways. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 06:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Renegade54 14:44, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 18:52, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 03:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC)